New Dawning
by HorridxDecay
Summary: Pien thinks about what happened to his Akatsuki Members. He thinks about what he has done. He feels responsible.  He ahs to still eb storng for the rest. But he doesn’t know if eh can.[OneShot] [ Akatsuki Centric] [Rated M For Swearing and Cutting]


**Summery: Pien thinks about what happened to his Akatsuki Members. He thinks about what he has done. He feels responsible. He ahs to still eb storng for the rest. But he doesn't know if eh can.[OneShot [ Akatsuki Centric [Rated M For Swearing and Cutting**

**Dislciamer; I don't own naruto!!!! D:**

**A.N – This is dedicated to the Akatsuki members who have died in battle. RIP Deidara , Sasori ,Hidan , Kakuzu And Maybe More. We all will miss you desperately! T.T Rest in peace! **

**A.N 2 -Also be happy ym first One-Shot with no song! D**

**New Dawning – One Shot – Pein's POV**

I felt ,my empty shoes stepping onto this carpet. Dead. Dead like they all are. I made them believe in what I was doing. I was the one who lectured them all to fight for me. They all listened and started to follow behind me. I can't believe it has come down to this. I have only half of my members now. Stupid kohana brats. Why was I so bossy? Why did I let them all die!? I sat down at my desk and slammed by fist against my desk. I looked at the flies front of me. The files of them. I read them over. How could a stupid Kohana medic nin defeat Sasori? How could Itachi's little foolish broth make Deidara commit suicide. Damnit all! I threw the files at the wall as I spinned in my chair I heard Kohan come in. I looked at her and bit my lip. She gave me a caring look and brushed her pretty silky bleu hair outta her face. She walked over to me and sat next to me and she gave me a assuring look.

"Are you ok Pein?" She asked me. I looked away furiously . I looked at this black spot on my ceiling. I took a kunai and threw it at it. I had to do something form makin me go insane.

"Do I look okay Kohan?!" I yelled at her I probably shouldn't have yelled at her. But how could I not. I felt tears build inside me. I wanted to shad them but I didn't. I need to be strong for them. The ones who are left.

"No you don't but its not your fault Sir." She assured me. I couldn't' believe her. I stood up and alarms her.

'We how is it not my fault!? I am the leader. I am responsible for it all! I should have helped them! I should have been there!!!!" I yelled as I picked up some kunai and threw them at the door almost hitting the walking in Itachi I glared at him. He handed me a file. Kakuzu's file. I threw it to the wall all pissed. I didn't wanna read no fucking file damnit! I saw Itachi walk out all calm and emotionless. As alaways.

"Pein. Calm down! They looked up to you. They did what they did to serve you. Make YOU happy." She said. I sat back down and breathed deep breaths and put ym hands over my face as I spinned in my chair and sighed.

"I know that Kohan! But I should have been there. Should have had a medic go with them! I should have known this would happen! Stupid Kohana and Suna!" I said as I slammed my head to my desk. Kohan looked worried. I saw her face go a drenched. She must be exhausted. Just like me.

" Well pein you know we where short on medics. We have only one and eh is really old. We couldn't' ask him to go all the way out there." She said as she looked out the window in front of her. I looked at her face. I felt calm. Well not one hundred percent calm but maybe sixty percent calm.

"Yea your right. Hey you look tired you should go take a rest Kohan." I told her. She nodded as she got up and walked over to her room. She would be out of it in a few minutes. I got up and walked through the halls. I saw Kisame and Itachi watching something on the television. Zetsu and Tobi are who knows where. I don't really care right now. Wait shouldn't I care though? Grr damnit. I sat at the kitchen table as I called for Tobi. He came running and he knocked over some things in the processes. He had a piece of paper stuck to his back. Not the pint now.

"Yes Leader Sir?!" he asked giving me a military salute. I sighed.

"Tobi get me some coffee please." I said as he nodded and rushed to get my coffee. He handed it to me. I gave him a thank you. I could see the marks and cuts. The scares and brush marks form the battle h must have fought. I took a close look at everyone. They ALL had marks from battle. Band-Aids and bandages everywhere. Man this is all my fucking fault. I looked at the table and I saw the marks from when Deidara was playing with some knife and Sasori was trying to take it from him. They ended up carving half a bird into the table. A deformed bird my bad. I got up and threw my coffee cup into the sink breaking it into a million pieces. I don't really give a fuck at the moment. I walked won the hall top see kisame passed out on the floor covered in black and bleu marks. He had a bottle in his hand.

"He must have drank to ward off the pain." I said aloud to myself. I saw Itachi asleep in the chair. I think he is half awake. Meh. I walked back to my room and walked into see what I did. I have there files splattered everywhere.. I have kunai all over the walls. Sigh Eventually Kohana will come after the rest of us. I gotta face it. Where done for. But I didn't wanna make what I helped build die. I never wanted it to end this way. Never. I sat on my bed and laid back thinking about what I have done. Its all my fault. I know it is. I SHOULD have been with them. Died with them. I should have fought too. But no I was told by Kohan not to get involved. SO I listened to her. Now look what FUCKIGN happened. I got up form my spot and walked swiftly. I felt the wind brush through my hair as I walked. I threw my cloak off and walked into my bathroom. I took my shaver out form its holder.

"There is just too much pressure damnit!" I swore as I removed the blade from the shaver as I pressed it into my wrists. I dug it deeper as I ripped it outta my wrist. I watched the blood fall to my pale white floor. Leaving a stain. I let it. I watched myself bleed. I didn't care at the moment. I took the blade and cut my upper arm and I had to go over the cut a few times before it would bleed. I threw the bloody blade into my garbage can as I grabbed some bandages and wrapped my upper arm and wrist. I taped them down and walked out. I grabbed my cloak and hung it up neatly as I laid back down onto my bed. I sighed. I feel asleep shortly.I still felt bad for it all. Everything. Will I ever be good enough too take this all in? To be a better leader? Well tomorrow is a new day. Better get some sleep.

**Sorry if this sucks. Its my first songless one-shot. Hmm not first but close to it. Hmm yea review. Flames are accepted since this sucks.**


End file.
